powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Director Ransik
Director Ransik is the seventeenth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. Synopsis to be added Plot The Hyperforce Rangers inform Vesper that as a Time Force officer it may not be in her best interest to help her synthetic "siblings" Spencer, Rory, Jocelyn and Josh in their attempt to get revenge on Ransik now that he has reformed from his criminal ways. The Hyperforce Rangers promise to investigate the matter further, but the synthetics become impatient and further pressure Vesper to help them in their plan for revenge. Vesper refuses and the synthetics attempt to take their leave. Joe teleports in front of the synthetics and tries to stop them making the synthetics become confrontational. As the synthetics make their escape, Eddie and Vesper pull the child like synthetic Josh aside and discover that he is unable to speak due to a malfunctioning voice box. Vesper uses the healing charge technology to repair Josh's ability to speak. The Hyperforce Rangers attempt to gain Josh's trust with one of Chloe's "aged" burritos. Marv's attempt to heat the burrito goes awry turning the peace offering to ash, but Joe manages salvage the situation by revealing he still has some food he packed from the visit home. The Hyperforce Rangers decide to make their way to City Hall in order to find out Ransik's latest whereabouts. Joe begins to get cold feet and decides that he has to take care of something before he confronts Ransik. The Hyperforce Rangers pressure Joe into telling them what the problem is. Joe reveals that he was "sort of" engaged to Ransik's daughter Nadira before he "disappeared" on his secret mission without informing her. The Hyperforce Rangers excuse Joe to take care of the situation as they arrive at City Hall. Vesper comes to the realization that she left her dog Yappy behind at the burned down lab. Chloe responds by pulling the dog from her tote and announces that she has arbitrarily renamed the dog Burrito. Finding the Mutant Rehabilitation Center's doors locked, the Hyperforce Rangers learn from Jack's former boss Chief Petell that Ransik has taken some rehabilitated mutants to the animal shelter to take care of the animals as part of their rehabilitation therapy. Chief Petell then informs Jack that he needs to clean out his old office now that he is a Hyperforce Ranger, much to Jack's disdain. At the animal shelter, the Hyperforce Rangers confront Ransik about the synthetics and learn from Ransik about how he was indeed responsible for both the lab's destruction as well as the final fate of Dr. Fericks after having become the cyborg Frax. At Nadira's house, Joe learns that Nadira has gone to the animal shelter to help her father. Back at the shelter, Josh attempts to destroy Ransik, but the Hyperforce Rangers attempt to distract him. Chloe suggests that throwing Josh in a cage might work, but Vesper considers that "babysitting" may require them having to sit on "baby" Josh instead. Joe arrives at the shelter to talk to Nadira as Josh informs the Hyperforce Rangers that he has telepathically contacted his synthetic "siblings" to alert them of Ransik's presence. As the Hyperforce Rangers attempt to protect Ransik from the synthetics, Vesper manages to tap into Jocelyn's mind and gives Jack enough time to put Jocelyn into stasis. Eddie restrains Josh as Vesper taps into his mind. While inside Josh's mind, Josh informs Vesper that he cannot help but want revenge due to his current programming. Vesper promises Josh that she will help to reprogram him. Chloe manages to put restraints on Spencer, but Spencer breaks away from Chloe and uses the restraints to ricochet Marv's taser blasts back into him. Jack blocks Rory from attacking Ransik as Joe complies to Nadira's pleas to save her father and teleports in to flip Rory to the ground. Vesper manages to transfer her memories of love, family and friendship into Josh; quelling the flames of "vengeance" that were burning in his mind. With Josh saved, Josh disengages from Vesper and in turn engages Spencer's mind. Eddie then rushes Vesper to Rory who engages his mind with a kiss. Vesper then complicates things further by sending mixed signals to Eddie in telling him how they can never be more than friends all the while kissing him. Heartbroken, Eddie seeks comfort from Jack and Joe. With three of the synthetics freed of their need for revenge, Jack releases Jocelyn from her stasis so that the same can be done for her. Overwhelmed by all that has happened, Vesper tells the synthetics that she can never be a part of their family as she never grew up with them. Vesper decides she needs some alone time and goes off to think about the recent events. Joe decides to stay behind for a bit to finish his conversation with Nadira and Ransik. Marv and Eddie return to Time Force Academy to prepare the time ship for departure while Chloe and Jack go back to City Hall to clean out Jack's old office. As Jack reminisces about his beat cop days with Chloe, Chief Petell and Jack's old cop buddies show up to give Jack a proper send-off for his new promotion. As they continue to talk Jack learns from Chief Petell that there is a janitor by the name of Steven Lang that is currently in custody who seems to have intimate knowledge of what "The Alliance" has in plan. Jack contacts the other Hyperforce Rangers about the potential lead as he and Chloe interrogate the janitor and learn that aside from saving Zordon "The Alliance" plans to amass an armada of alien ships from the year 2014. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink) *Yoshi Sudarso - Joe Shih (Time Force Silver Ranger) Errors *Yoshi Sudarso is not credited in the intro. Notes *There was not a Fireside Chat this episode, due to Hyper RPG holding a Black Panther-themed charity event immediately after the show. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)